Slayer Instincts
by Katiebug387
Summary: Baylie, a vampire slayer who travels to another world unlike her own, discovers the people there are in dire need of her help. With slaying vampires, demons, and Orcs, will Baylie find her way home? RR
1. Chapter 1

**Description:** This fan fic is about a Slayer in present time, who discovers an alternate world that she did not know existed. In this new world, Baylie learns that there are more things in the shadows than just vampires and demons_…_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The only thing that might remotely belong to me is the main (**OC's**) that are mentioned throughout this story. This fic is completely original, and will have absolutely **_nothing_** to do with the Fellowship and Frodo, Sam, or the Ring. So read and enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**- - - -**

It was a typical Friday night in Maysville, which was a small town located in the suburbs of New York City. There were teenagers heading home, some with their boyfriends or girlfriends, and others finishing their coffee at Starbucks. Some of the adults had taken refugee inside bookstores and Café's, apparently hiding from the trouble makers and skate boarders that whipped by.

Baylie, however, was on guard.

She placed her hands inside the pockets of her jacket and made her way toward the park. An elderly couple had decided to take a late night walk with their dogs, which Baylie found rather odd.

Everyone who lived in this area _knew_ not to go walking in the park so late at night, because of the strange occurrences that had recently taken place.

Baylie snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Yea occurrences."

These "_occurrences", _which the Congressmen and police referred to it as, was the murdering of local people who wandered the neighborhood after dark. Though everyone else was blind to the case, Baylie knew exactly what was causing the deaths of innocent passerby's.

Vampires. Demons.

These two words have been the main focus of her life for the past eight years. She knew little about them when she was younger, but when she turned of age she discovered who and _what _she was.

_A slayer._

And she remembered the exact day when her Guardian tracked her down to tell her that she was the Chosen One. Baylie did not believe him at first, as would anyone else, but after having strange encounters with vampires and other sorts of demons, she knew it was no joke.

She had not seen, nor spoken to her Guardian for three years now, and was glad that they decided to go their separate ways.

Baylie sighed, not wanting to continue with this lovely reminiscing, and turned to leave. However, something caused her to stop short and she cocked her head to the side. Some distance away she could see a tall, dark figure standing under an Oak tree, far out into the woods. As she peered more closely, she could see he was swaying back and forth, holding something in his hands.

Baylie sighed again.

"Damn vamps can't go one night without eating a four coarse meal."

She made her way over to it nonchalantly, and reached into her coat to pull out her stake. As she neared it, she could see the outline of its distorted body, its long arms tearing into a defenseless animal. For several minutes it took no notice of her approaching, but suddenly stopped and reared its ugly head to where she was standing.

Baylie stopped abruptly and gaped at it.

It was definitely _not_ a vampire, but some sort of demon she had never seen before. Its face was deformed, with slick black skin and yellow beady eyes. Its forearms, legs and torso were wider than Baylie's entire body, and he was also massive in height, dressed only in a dirty rag that was tied around his waist.

He opened its hideous mouth, his teeth long and jagged, and let out a howl.

Baylie raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Was that suppose to scare me?" she taunted.

Before the creature could respond Baylie whirled around and lifted her leg into the air, her foot coming into contact with the side of its face. Landing back on her feet, Baylie looked up to see the demon staring back at her, unharmed.

Baylie grunted and swung her arms around, slamming her fists as hard as she could into its chest and face. All she accomplished from this was pushing him further back into the woods.

Out of breath, Baylie began to grow frustrated. Why was he not budging?

Baylie jumped back in time as he lunged for her, his grimy hands gripping around the bark of a tree. It growled in response, turning around quickly and began running towards her.

She reacted quick and leapt in the air, jumping over him and landing some ways behind him. The creature was apparently befuddled, and Baylie found this amusing.

"Can't we talk about this?" she quipped and picked up her stake. "Or maybe I can just kill you and get it over with?"

He must have interpreted what she said because he growled in response.

"Gu'look sae' ferth'oae!" it spat, and charged at her.

It managed to strike Baylie across her face, cutting the corner of her mouth. She touched her lip and when she saw blood, she got up and swung her leg around, striking him in his face.

This seemed to have injured the creature, as he stumbled back. Baylie took no time to ponder why it was taking her so long to beat him down, and began to attack him with all that she could muster.

Finally, as she side kicked him in the ribs, he collapsed on the ground. Baylie stood over him and stared down in curiosity. Lifting her stake, she gripped it tightly and with vigorous force she impaled it through his forehead.

Breathless, Baylie stood and threw down her stake, wiping away blood from her lip.

For a split second she could not help but feel dismal towards its lifeless body, but that feeling faded when she stepped back, feeling something soppy under her feet.

Looking down, Baylie fought back a wave of nausea when she discovered what exactly the creature was doing so far into the woods. On the ground in front of her were the two elderly couple's bodies, lifeless and mutilated on top a puddle of blood.

Baylie slapped her hand over her mouth to stop from heaving as she leaned up against a tree. She had seen corpse's in the past, but nothing so gruesome as what this demon had endured on these helpless civilians.

Tears began to well up in her eyes. These people were someone's parents_…_ someone's grandparents_…_ and it made her sick.

For awhile Baylie just sat under the tree crying silently, and staring at the demon's carcass. She questioned its whereabouts, and its purpose for being here. And what language was it speaking? Moments like these made Baylie regret not having a Guardian. He was always the one person she could turn to for answers.

Sniffling, Baylie decided it was time to notify the police. Suddenly, as she stood, something wrapped around her neck and pulled her into the tree. Gagging and struggling to free herself, Baylie looked down to see a black arm gripping her neck.

_Another one!_

She dug her nails deep into its skin and she was quickly released from its hold. She grabbed on quickly to a branch before she could fall and struggled a bit as she pushed herself on top of it.

Gasping for air, Baylie clutched her throat and looked around wildly for the second demon. She could see a shadow moving from one branch to another. This one, she noted, was a lot more graceful than the other.

Nevertheless_…_ It was going to die.

Balancing on top of the branch, Baylie leapt to another, trying to focus on where the demon exactly was. A strong gust of wind swept pass her and she had to hold onto the branch above her to keep from falling. After regaining her balance she realized that it had been the demon, and readied herself.

Another strong current and this time Baylie reached out and grabbed onto the arm of the demon. The impact caused both Baylie and the demon to fall from the tree, landing none too gently on the ground.

Spitting out foliage from her mouth, Baylie quickly stuck her leg out and tripped the demon. This one looked exactly the same as the other, maybe even uglier.

Baylie walked up to it and kneed it in its mouth, reaching for her stake. She pouted her lips when she could not feel the stake inside her coat pocket and sighed, realizing she had left it near the dead bodies.

As the demon stood, Baylie began to assault it, punching and kicking as it grunted and thrashed its arms. After several blows from Baylie, the demon snuck around and smacked Baylie across the chest, tossing her into the air. Baylie's body hit a tree and she looked up dazedly and met the demon's eyes.

He sneered, reached down and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder.

Baylie could feel blood trickling down her head as started to beat her fists against its back. This attempt was useless, because the demon continued to walk further into the woods, unaware of the pain Baylie was trying to inflict on him.

The park was leaving Baylie's eyesight and her vision was becoming blurred. The demon stopped, spoke some words, and when he took a few steps forward Baylie could make out the silhouette of three more demons.

They exchanged some words the Baylie could not understand, and out of nowhere a blinding white light illuminated the woods and Baylie fell into a deep, dark slumber.

**- - -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**- - - -**

"_Yes! Yes! Push me higher!" shouted Baylie._

_Her mother laughed joyfully and continued to push the swing that Baylie was seated on. The weather was warm and pleasant, with the sun bright as it shined down on them. Baylie clapped her hands and when her mother quit pushing her, she frowned._

"_Why did you stop, mommy?" she asked._

_She turned to see her mother staring off into the distance, her finger pointed to something that Baylie could not see. Worried, she jumped off the swing and ran in front of her mother._

"_What is it?"_

_Her mother glanced down at her, but nudged her head forward. Baylie turned around and saw a man standing far off in the distant. From what Baylie could see, he had long brown hair and a handsome face. He was dressed strangely, with a long silvery cloak hanging from his shoulders._

_When he noticed Baylie staring at him, his mouth twisted into a smile and he waved his hand._

_She looked up at her mother and questioned her._

_She smiled down at Baylie and touched her shoulder. "Protect."_

**- - - -**

Baylie's eyes popped open and she stared up at the night sky's. The air was chill and silent as she sat up, a painthrobbing in the back of her head. Groaning, Baylie stood and rubbed her head, wondering where the demon had taken her.

She was still deep in the woods and the park was no longer in eyesight. Other than her head hurting like hell and a gash on her arm, she was fine.

However, Baylie began to get frustrated as she walked down a pathway which was conveniently located in front of her. The clouds were blocking the moonlight, so it was hard for her to see as she felt around for something to hold onto.

After picking up a branch and breaking it in half, she sharpened the edge with her pocket knife and placed it back in her jean pocket.

She continued in a steady pace, making sure to watch for any signs of the demon and his buddies even though everything was in shadow.

After what felt like hours, Baylie stopped and studied her surroundings. Off in the distant, she could hear footsteps trotting over fallen leaves.

Baylie smirked and hid behind a tree. The sounds were coming closer_…_ and closer. Her heart began to beat in excitement; she was ready to get revenge on anything with an ugly face.

_Crunch. Crunch._

With every second that the sounds grew closer, Baylie readied herself, gripping her hand tightly around the stick. When a shadow formed from behind the tree she leapt out and swung the stick out in front of her.

It came in contact with a metal blade, breaking it in two.

Baylie's body was swung around and she set her feet firmly in the ground, trying to regain her composure. When she looked up, the blade was pressed up against her neck and she watched as the shadowed figure walked into the moonlight.

A handsome man, with long brown hair and blue eyes stared back at her. He was tall, standing inches taller than Baylie, and had chiseled features. For a split second Baylie was caught in his hotness but quickly snapped out of her reverie and turned her arm around, freeing herself from his hold.

The man reacted promptly and grabbed onto her arm.

Baylie swung around and grasped his wrist, squeezing tightly. He cried out in pain and released her, backing up to tender to his arm.

As Baylie caught her breath and watched him, her eyes grew big.

_It's the guy from my dream!_ she thought.

He was dressed almost identical to what he was wearing when she had her premonition. Underneath his black cloak he wore a pair of gray trousers and a white blouse. This was not the first time Baylie had dreamt of something it come true_…_ it is just strange that he was here in Maysville.

"State your name!" he barked after tending to his arm. "I said _now,_ woman!"

Baylie raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" she snapped. "Look, you're in my turf now, so show _me_ some respect and tell me _your_ name."

The man made a face. "I kid you not." he said, his voice calmer. "And we are not in your_… turf_, my lady. You are on _my_ land."

He took several steps toward Baylie, and in response she folded her arms and stood her ground.

"And tell me_…_" he continued, taking a moment to eye her. "_…_ how big of a concurrence is it that a fragile _girl_ appears soon after a group of Orcs are found trespassing in my homeland?"

_So that's what they are called._ Halie thought, nodding her head.

"For your information, Mr. Medieval, I've been in these woods the whole damn time." she then looked behind his shoulder and let out a scream. "Move!"

Baylie was so use to being the hero and shoved the man out of the way in time as the 'Orc' lunged for him. She swung her arm up and knocked the Orc back, and as it stumbled she twirled her leg in the air and struck his neck, breaking it.

"Watch your back!" the man shouted at Baylie, pushing her to the side as he decapitated the head of another Orc with his blade. "Here come more!"

And he was right. Three more Orcs were charging towards them, their bodies coming in and out of the shadows, and Baylie didn't hesitate as she met one half way, jumping high into the air and with both feet, kicking it in its chest and impaling it into a branch.

When she turned back around, the other two Orcs were headed for her as well. The man cut in between them and knocked over one as the other grabbed onto Baylie's waist, swinging her around and slamming her into the ground.

Baylie grunted and kicked herself up. The Orc came back around and football tackled her, tossing her over his shoulder.

"Oiy'frok tele'nai!" it shouted at the other, which darted away from the man and headed for the woods.

"Put me down, stinky!" Baylie yelled.

She dug her nails into its eyes, pulling and scratching whatever she could. The Orc cried out in pain and released Baylie, dropping her on her bottom.

"Get the Slayer!" it barked at the runaway Orc, who hesitated, but continued running into the woods.

The eyeless Orc growled in anger, following after his friend, leaving Baylie and the man alone.

Neither of them spoke for awhile as Baylie dusted off her jeans and her jacket.

"Are you alright?" Baylie asked, walking toward him.

The man stepped back, his eyes narrowed. "Y-You are_…_ you are the Slayer?"

Baylie shrugged sheepishly. "I suppose. Is that a bad thing?"

The man slowly shook his head and continued to stare at her in amazement.

"Well_…_" Halie began uneasily. "_… _is something wrong with that?"

"There has not been a Slayer in over a hundred years!" he exclaimed. "I stand before you in awe! You are cunning in skill, standing before me so_…_ _petite_, so _fragile_. And yet_…_ you have such finesse!"

"I'm not some kind of exhibit in a museum, you know!" Baylie said pointedly, feeling offended. "Never judge someone for their size_."_

"Trust me, I already know." the man stated playfully. "Forgive me_…_ my name is Arathorn, son of Aragorn, and this is my homeland _Gondor_."

"I am Baylie Hayden, daughter of_…_ well, I'm not sure what my father's name was, but we're actually in Maysville, New York."

Arathorn stared at her incredulously. "My lady_--_"

"I can try and help you find your way back to where you came from," Baylie interrupted, waving her hands around dismally. "You have to at least realize that you are in _America_."

"You are doing a good job at making my head spin by speaking in riddles, Slayer Baylie," he said softly. "Now, please, you must understand that this is not the America you speak of. This is Middle-Earth."

Baylie sighed and rubbed her head. Perhaps he was telling the truth, and she just _POOFED_ out of nowhere, and landed in Middle-Earth. But then she remembered reading something about Middle-Earth in the library of her Guardian's home_…_ and, as she struggled to remember, she could swear he mentioned something about Gondor_… _and a King_…_ Airborn?

"My lady?" asked Arathorn worriedly.

"Are you the King?" she said suddenly, looking up at him. "King of Gondor?"

Arathorn half smiled. "I am only Prince. My father, though, is King."

"And his name?" she pressed on.

"Aragorn_…_" he answered slowly. "My lady, please, come with me back to my home to meet him! He will want to speak with you_…_ a Slayer!"

"Right_…_" Baylie trailed off. "_…_ so, let me get this straight," she placed her elbow on her hip and bit her lower lip. "you are Prince of Gondor_…_ those demons we killed were called Orcs_… _your father has never met a Slayer before, and will want to meet me?"

Arathorn nodded.

Baylie grinned, quietly thanking her mother for her premonition because not only was he easy on the eyes, he was prince!

However, as she followed Arathorn through the woods she could not help but feel guilty for leaving behind those people the Orc had slaughtered.

She sighed. _There's not much I can do about that now_, she thought sadly as they neared an opening in between the trees, which revealed a beautiful city made of stone. Daylight was now shining through the clouds as they made their way down a gravel pathway that lead to a massive gate.

As they walked through the doorway Baylie thought more on this premonition and what exactly her mother had meant by '_protect_'. She also struggled on coming up with an explanation on how she arrived in Middle-Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**- - - - **

As they entered the city Baylie felt more out of place than she had ever been in her life. That was very hard to do, since she was the only known Slayer in the entire world.

There were homey looking cottages all around the city, with hay roofs and wooden doors. Small wagons filled with fruits, meats, and other assortments were also centered in the city, with cheerful customers and rowdy children.

As they were passing by, women were muttering to themselves as they stared at Baylie in disbelief. She knew they were judging her for the way she looked, and when she passed a group of giggling children she stuck her tongue out at them.

Horrified, they ran off.

Others were surprised to see Arathorn and greeted him openly, offering him fruits and vegetables.

"Please, keep them for your families." he said, patting an old man on his shoulder, and turned to Baylie. "The people of Gondor are good people_…_ honest people."

Baylie disagreed silently as she looked over at some children that were getting scolded for stealing a chicken.

This place seemed so primordial and culture shocking. The air, Baylie could definitely tell, was cleaner and fresher, with the aroma of pine trees engulfing her nostrils.

She looked over at Arathorn, who was staring straight ahead.

"Will he be as welcoming as you are?" she asked.

Arathorn laughed. "Of course! You are a guest."

"A homeward bound guest," Baylie corrected.

"Will you not stay awhile?" Arathorn asked, frowning.

Baylie worried her lip. "_…_ Does your father know a lot about 'Slayers' and the 'Chosen Ones'?" she ignored his question.

"My father knows a lot," he replied. "But I am not so sure if he is aware of everything. That is where you explain to him what you are_…_ what you do. You are the people's protector, and he will appreciate that."

Baylie laughed nervously. Even though Arathorn was extremely attractive, and a gifted swordsman, he tends to talk strangely, almost like as though he is going to break out into song and dance.

Then something came to thought, and she couldn't help but ask.

"Do you know a woman_…"_ Baylie started, going back to her dream. "_…_ whose name was Gabriella Hayden?"

Arathorn thought for a moment, then shook his head. "That name is foreign to me. Why? Was that another Slayer?"

Baylie smiled sadly. "You can say that."

"It is Arathorn!" shouted a man, and the gates opened.

Baylie turned to see that they arrived at another gate, which had two massive doors made of stone. Arathorn led Baylie inside and what she saw next _really_ made the scenery feel medieval.

A castle_…_ no, a _palace… _with stone walls and marbled flooring. Gardens, with the most ravishing flowers that Baylie had ever seen, were lined along the different pathways of the main entrance.

Above them were different leveled floors, being held up by giant pillars. There were several people walking to and fro, minding Arathorn and Baylie as they passed by. They walked up stone steps that led to a hall.

The room was immense, with giant statues lining up the walls. Though it may sound gloomy, this room was far from that. Morning light filtered through the windows, which were draped with frilly satin curtains. She might just like this place after all.

"I will go speak with my father," Arathorn announced. "Please wait here and have some food!"

Baylie watched him leave and looked around.

There were people inside eating, and they turned away quickly when she caught them staring at her. She sighed deeply, beginning to feel jittery now that she was actually standing in a _King's_ headquarters.

"Care for some breakfast, dear?" came a sweet, low voice.

Baylie turned to see a beautiful woman standing before her, with a friendly face and deep blue eyes. Her hair was long and brown, and she wore the most elegant dress Baylie has ever seen.

That was happening a lot since she's been in Gondor.

"Sure." she said, and followed the woman to an empty table.

"I seen you arrived with the Prince," she said, handing Baylie a plate with an assortment of food. "Are you a friend?"

Baylie smiled and nibbled on the food

"Sort of." Baylie took a sip of wine and thought hard on what to say. "We had only met a little while ago. I am here to meet with his father."

The woman raised her eyebrows. "So it is the King you seek? He resides is in the courtyard at the moment, but I am sure he will be glad to see such a pretty girl with his son."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Baylie said with a mouthful of food. "My name is Baylie," she wiped her hands on her jeans and held it out. "I am a vampire Slayer."

"And I am Arwen." she replied, dubiously accepting the handshake.

After a short conversation about the heritage of this city, a hand grasped Baylie's shoulder and she looked up to see that Arathorn had finally returned; and with him was a man. He was a few inches taller than Arathorn, with brown eyes and graying hair, a silver crown fastened around his forehead.

He was very Kingly to Baylie, and she was glad that she wasn't disappointed on her very first meeting with an actual King.

"So, you have met my mother?" Arathorn asked, bending over to kiss Arwen on her cheek.

"Mother?" Baylie repeated curiously. "I am so sorry! I had no idea_…_ I mean, I really didn't mean to touch you with my grimy, dirty hands!"

Arwen threw back her head and laughed. Baylie grinned sheepishly, not sure whether or not Arwen was mocking her or that she found that funny, and silently cursed herself for screwing up her first encounter with a King and Queen!

"This is my father, Aragorn." Arathorn announced. "And this is Baylie of Maysville, New York. She is the _vampire_ Slayer."

Baylie shot Arathorn a look that was noticed by Aragorn.

"Do not be angry with my son," Aragorn said gently. "He has a wandering mind and an open heart. I am curious as well, Baylie, on your life story."

"Not to be rude or anything," Baylie said pointedly. "but I'm not here on a charity case. I mean, I didn't come here on purpose, I must have been_…_ _teleported_ here by witchcraft or something. I am just finding a way home_…_"

"Meanwhile, you can stay here." Arathorn piped in. "And help us."

"Help with what?" Baylie asked. As much as she did not want to help a bunch of snobbish townspeople, she really had no other place to go.

"We have several dilemmas developing around these lands," Aragorn continued, his tone solemn. "Some that we can not detain_…" _he glanced down at Arwen and smiled gravely, memories rushing back to him. "_…_for centuries a Chosen One has been absent from Middle-Earth, leaving our people to fend for themselves. Armies were made, and brought down. I have encountered a fair share of Battles, my Lady, but none like the War that is brewing in the West."

Baylie furrowed her brows. "A battle? A battle against what?"

"Vampires." Arwen cut in gravely. "My people fear them not, for they are timid to come across our land. But, the Elves have long passed over to Valor, and the vampires came out of their shadows_…_ roaming the land of Men."

"They feast on women and children by nightfall," Aragorn continued. "and breeding all able men to join their army. We can do so much with what little resource we have on these creatures."

Baylie took a moment to take this all in. She glanced over at Arwen and noticed that she was, in fact, an Elf.

She sighed. They were all staring back at her desperately, waiting for her to respond. _What can I say?_ she thought miserably. _They apparently need help… and that sort of help I can give them… plus,_ she added with a pout of her lips. _I'll have a place to stay and food to eat_.

Baylie nodded her head and smiled. "I will stay and help." they seemed thankful, but Baylie continued before they had a chance to comment. "But meanwhile, is there any way I can find a way back home? And an explanation on why the Orcs were so determined to kidnap me would be nice."

"There _is_ one soul that may be able to help," Aragorn said, a twinkle in his eye as he glanced at Arwen. "Though, I am not sure when he will be able to arrive here, for it is days worth of traveling."

"Riight," Baylie said. "You don't have any vehicles. Greaat."

All three narrowed their eyes and frowned.

"Va-heckles?" Aragorn repeated.

Baylie smiled, a wicked thought coming to mind when she referred to her situation with the movie 'A Kid in King Arthur's Court.'

"There is so much I can teach you guys," she said whimsically. "It's _not_ even funny."


End file.
